tequila sunrise
by rexiebones
Summary: a drinking contest between everyones favourite colonel and 1st lieutenant... sounds disastrous right! read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

Tequila sunrise

Knock Knock!

A rapping sound at the office doors of one Roy Mustang shattered the exhausted officer's peace. They were working furiously to reach the colonel's looming deadline for his annual office report prior to its inspection, (after several hours contemplation, they were still having trouble creating convincing excuses for the many bullet holes and scorch marks decorating the room, not to mention the severely dented filing cabinet, the result of Breda's many attempts to escape Black Hayate's cluches).

Havoc begrudgingly stood up, being situated closest to the door and went to open it, as the others watched on curiously.

At the door stood a well-formed young officer, who announced his wishes for a private word with lieutenant Hawkeye. As she stood up to join the young sergeant, the colonel shot the young man his most intimidating stare, an action not missed by Havoc. Mustang knew exactly what that punk wanted, and if his suspicions were correct he damn sure hoped his lieutenant tells him where he can stick it.

The moments of Hawkeye's absence passed by with the team speculating what sergeant Johnstone could possibly want with the lieutenant, all the while colonel Mustang sat staring out the window, trying to look disinterested in the whole ordeal. Havoc smirked to himself, oh colonel, he thought.

Outside the door, away from prying ears distance, an exchange was taking place.

'How may I be of service, Sergeant?'

'Oh no, this is not military business!' the young man blushed 'Actually, I noticed how pretty you looked the other day in the canteen, and wondered if you would perhaps be open to grabbing a drink with me later?'

'Thank you for the offer', she replied calmly 'However I am not currently looking to date'. He moved to protest, yet she cut him off sharply, 'And besides, inter-military dating is forbidden, I'm sorry.' He nodded in understanding and saluted, 'Good day lieutenant'. She acknowledged, and left him looking mildly dejected. Turning round, she made her return to the real reason she turned down her countless date offers. The one man she had always wanted, but could never have, the Flame Alchemist, colonel Roy Mustang.

She re-entered the office to her staring colleagues, which of course she ignored, and sat at her desk, continuing her work. No one dared question her for fear of being shot. Yet, after about a minute, the colonel couldn't take not knowing anymore. He put on his best non-chalant façade, and asked, 'So, Hawkeye, what did sergeant pretty boy want?'

'He asked me out for a drink, I declined.' She replied simply, without looking up from her work. The colonel smirked with joy at this news, fuelling his arrogance.

'Why's that lieutenant, can't hold your drink? Or are you just not wanting to look like a cougar, I'd have thought Rebecca would be encouraging you to date such 'men' if he could be considered a man'.

'My reasons are none of your business, sir', she particularly emphasized the last word, 'Besides can you blame Rebecca, the guys our age are hardly desirable specimens' she added slyly, knowing she had just essentially rained all over Mustang's ego. Useless, she chuckled to herself, whilst Mustang sat looking most put out, unable to conjure a response.

Havoc, meanwhile, saw a solid gold opportunity… It was time for him to try and force his idiot colonel and rule-loving 1st lieutenant to defuse their ridiculous sexual tension, and he had just the plan to create the opportune moment for such a situation…

'Hey colonel' Havoc spoke up, grinning slyly. 'Why so cocky, everyone knows you are the one who can't handle your drink…' This struck the colonels ego like a hammer blow…

'I..whaaa! OF COURSE I CAN HANDLE MY DRINK YOU MORON! I spend most my free time drinking with Hughes… 'The colonel softened his tone now for the last detail of his rant, 'or more often, with certain lucky ladies'.

Hawkeye glared at her paperwork, not enjoying Mustang's boasting.

'Yeah but I'd be willing to bet you have one drink yourself, then spend the rest of your money getting girls drunk so they'll actually want to….'

'Why you!' fumed the colonel.

Havoc persisted, 'Hell I bet even Hawkeye could beat you at a drinking contest!'

Mustang burst into fits of laughter, spluttering words 'Hawkeye… beat … RIDICULOUS, I could drink 2 shots for one of hers EASY!'

Oh that's it thought Hawkeye, who had been keeping quiet, as she now reached her tempers limit, that arrogant jerk needs his ego deflating! She stood up.

'Challenge accepted. Havoc will judge. I will see you at 2100 hours at the iron dog, if you are man enough to take me on.'

The gloating colonel's smile vanished. Trying to maintain face as his challenger left the office, he yelled after her 'Fine, but you better be in a miniskirt, or you forfeit!'

Hawkeye smiled evilly to herself, boy did that idiot colonel have it coming to him, he had no idea what he had just let himself in for…


	2. Chapter 2

Tequila sunrise

A/N: as some of you lovely reviewers suspected, yes the inspiration for this story was Travis Willingham and Monica Riall's drinking contest story (if you haven't seen it I recommend youtubing it, very funny!) I thought exploring the concept with roy and riza could be entertaining!

I did try write this in chapter one, but im new to publishing fanfic so I must have done it wrong, sorry guys!

On the same note:

I DO NOT OWN FMA!

The colonel sat nervously at the bar, while the rest of his team chilled out with some beer, speculating who would win the upcoming contest.

This should be easy, right? He thought to himself, Hawkeye is a super sensible woman who couldn't possibly drink heavily, whilst he had quite a tolerance. Though he did have to have 2 drinks for her 1, man he wished he'd kept his arrogant mouth shut!

At that moment, the silhouette of a woman appeared in the door. She had ong legs, high heels, a trench coat and long flowing hair. Every guy in the bar stared, jaws dropped. The women moved into the light. The colonel and his team gasped, even Havoc was too gobsmacked to sneak a peak at his superior's reaction.

That's what I thought, mused Hawkeye, as she smirked at the team of comrades who appeared to have turned into some kind of jelly. She hung up her coat, and casually strolled over to the group, sat down and said 'Hey guys'

…

Silence

'Guys?'

'Hawkeye you're…' Mustang managed to stammer.

Breda got to the point having regained his ability to talk 'Hawkeye you're wearing a sexy miniskirt!' And that she was. A very tiny plain black one, with black heels and a simple white shirt. She had gone for the sexy but strict teacher style, and it was working a treat, now Mustang would be too focused on her legs to notice how much he was drinking!

The colonel finally stopped ogling and cleared his throat. 'So, uhm, Havoc, I suggest you go and fetch us the first round of tequila shots, if the lieutenant can handle such a liquor' he paused 'two for me and one for the lady.' She nodded in agreement.

'Please colonel, you underestimate me. I will be more than fine.' And what they didn't know was she was right, her alcohol tolerance was much higher than any of them would imagine. This was because what they didn't know, being men, was that single girls of Hawkeyes age tend to spend their free time drinking a bottle of wine or two with their girlfriends (and Rebecca always encouraged Hawkeye to loosen up by turning up on her doorstep with a bottle in hand, and usually a few more in her bag!) or, they have a glass or so curled up on the sofa with a good book. Furthermore in her case, she had frequently tried drowning her sorrows in liquor following her father's death and Mustang leaving her in that unfriendly old house, all alone. Of course she had eventually, seen sense, sorted herself out and joined the military academy. But as a result, her drinking capacities were much higher than one might expect of a petite blonde 25 year old.

Havoc returned, with a tray of six shots, 'I thought we should begin with doubles to kick this competition off!' he exclaimed.

'Excellent idea Lieutenant, well, miss Hawkeye, bottoms up!' He handed her her first shot, and pored some salt onto the back of her hand. They both licked the salt, downed the shot and bit into their first slice of lemon.

Hawkeye reached and prepared them for the second round, and with their free hands, proposed a toast.

'Well, cheers colonel, may the best man win'

The colonel scoffed a little, but Hawkeye ignored him. Havoc noticed however, suspecting that at this current moment, his colonels thoughts were centred on just how inappropriate the term 'man' was for the stunning 1st lieutenant. Yes, he thought, my plan is going perfectly, as the two superiors slammed down their second round. Game on.


	3. Chapter 3

Tequila sunrise chapter 3

A/N: Sorry its been a while since last chapter, been moving out of uni halls!

NIGHTMARE!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, im glad y'all seem to like it !

2 shots in, and I'm feeling all good, Hawkeye thought. The colonel, having had four was looking ok. I need to pick up the pace she thought, my best chance of winning is to make him drink too much too fast! She also thought that standing up and walking sexily to the bar would dull the colonel's senses some more. Cheap trick, but all is fair in love and war right?

'Ok il get the next few rounds' and with that she slowly got up, throwing her legs in the air dramatically to climb over the bench styled seats. It worked, Mustang already looked ready to fall right off his chair, and she was pretty sure the saying was 'one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor', so looked like she was ahead of schedule. She smirked her way over to the bar, and placed an order for 3 more rounds.

Meanwhile, the Colonel sat with a fixed gawk on his face. Hawkeye had always been beautiful to him, he had always thought she looked hot even in those ghastly blue uniforms, but this was something else. She is SMOKING hot, he mused internally. He wasn't sure if his brain was just a little cloudy from the liquor in his belly, but he suddenly wondered whether he had a shot with her. He of course fantasized and wished for it all the time. But never thought it was possible. But it seemed possible to him that his lieutenant had gone all out to look good for him, come out with him instead of gone on a date, and was walking back with 6 more shots for him… was Hawkeye trying to get him drunk. She would succeed he thought, I'm already feeling it. On the other hand, maybe if Hawkeye was drunk, she'd forget about the dumass rules that prevented them from being together. Yup, he thought as she deliberately flashed him some cleavage and smiled at him seductively as she set the tiny glasses in front of him, she so wants me, and why wouldn't she, everyone loves me!

'Come on guys drink up! Havoc, who had had a few drinks himself by this point, encouraged his superiors. They had now consumed 7 / 14 shots each. And boy was it starting to show. Mustang had nearly been thrown out for yelling at every single patron and then even more so, the bar tender, for 'stealing his wallet', which had in fact been in his back pocket the whole time. He was most embarrassed but also delighted as Hawkeye reached her hand into his back jeans pocket, drunkenly falling onto him a little and grabbing him, then producing the wallet and dangling it in front of his face, whilst laughing so hard she nearly made them both fall over.

Things, Havoc thought, as he witnessed said event, could not be going more swimmingly.

He returned to the table to find Mustang singing loudly as the others laughed (Hawkeye sort of giggled) and placed one more round down, placing himself next to Mustang, who proceeded to half put his arm round Jean and half collapse onto the back wall.

'You know, Havoc, man, you you…' Slurred Mustang, totally unaware of anything going on around him, 'you are the BEST fucking friend like fucking ever man, you bought me TEQUIIIILA' he squawked, pitch breaking on the last word. 'I like literally LOVE you right now. I hope you know that'.

Hawkeye, in her pretty damn tipsy but still sharpish thinking and scheming state, took this distraction to cheat a little. Falman had left to sleep already, and Breda was told by Havoc to take Fuery, who certainly could not handle his drink, home, before he vomited, he was starting to look rather green. She poured a little of the colonel's next to shots out, and added a little of Havoc's whisky to each one.

Bingo she thought, yup, this was so in the bag.


	4. Chapter 4

Tequila Sunrise

Still not owner of FMA, just to throw that out there

Havoc, was trying desperately to prop up his rather drunk superior, as the latter downed his remaining two shots, which Hawkeye had spiked, unknown by the two merry men, sat there, singing drunkenly to 'I am the one and only', which someone had put on the jukebox. Hawkeye excused herself to the bathroom, with the main intention to assess her own drunkenness. She doubted the two men would notice her absence, though she was wrong to think so…

'Where are you going miss beautiful, miss… Hawkeye?' Slurred Mustang pointing roughly in her direction accusingly. She blushed at his compliment a little.

'Why, to the bathroom, Mr handsome Mustang' She adapted to his tone.

'Well, I don't think I can permit you to leave my sight I'm afraid! You might be going there to throw up and that is… that is really bad cheating lieutenant'

'Why would I do that sir, I can clearly handle my drink better than you' she laughed as he got up to stop her but tripped over Havoc. She picked him up.

'Well,' She suggested, 'If you are that concerned, maybe you should come with me?'

Havoc's jaw dropped. AS IF Hawkeye, straight laced, rule loving, super sensible, lieutenant Hawkeye, just basically propositioned Mustang in public. This is hilarious he thought. But I don't want them to disgrace themselves, perhaps time to wrap this show up.

'I don't think that's a good idea' Hawkeye and Mustang both pouted. 'Come on guys lets put you in a cab home.

Havoc himself only lived a few minutes away from the pub, and decided to walk, Mustang how ever lived a good 15 mins away, and Hawkeye was a drunk woman wielding guns, no way she was walking home!

Havoc saw them to a taxi, and bid them goodnight, walking off into the night. I wonder if this was a good idea, he mused. Hawkeye had definitely wiped the floor with the colonel, Havoc had never seen him so wasted, and whilst Hawkeye was pretty hammered herself, she could at least stand and speak in a relatively coherent way. The way she had interacted with the colonel, all inhibitions gone, could not have been much closer to Havoc's suspicions. They so wanted each other. And if he was honest he thought they were perfect. He knew they'd known each other from childhood, and they kept each other nicely balanced. The two were willing to die for one another. If that's not love, he thought then who knows what is. Besides, he drunkenly realized, if Mustang and Hawkeye finally hook up, maybe the colonel would stop stealing his girlfriends! Yes, this was definitely a good idea. He collapsed into bed, wondering what state his superiors would turn up to the office in tomorrow, and whether they would arrive together, or separately!

Meanwhile, back at the cab across the street from the iron dog; Mustang wrenched the door open and fell over with the door. Hawkeye was laughing so hard she also lost her balance, and fell on top of him. They lay there laughing, and as they stopped, they started into each others eyes, his black tunnels, hers amber jewels. Their hearts began to beat faster.

'Hey do you guys want this cab or not?'

They looked at each others eyes again, and burst into fits of the giggles.

'You know lieutenant Hawkeye, my dear, I think we should take a long walk home, maybe, we should scenic way the go?'

She laughed at him again 'Tempting as that sounds sir, im not sure you still possess the ability to walk… and I do not,' she stumbled a little herself as she extended a hand to pull her superior up 'want to carry you home'.

She pushed him into the cab, climbed in somewhat ungracefully behind him, and slammed the door. '16 walton grove please mr taxi cab driver man!' She demanded. Mustang had kind of snuggled into her shoulder, and was stroking her hair.

'You have really pretty hair' he said I always liked, I liked it better now its long, it looks so soft I want to stroke it'

She blushed, and simply allowed him to continue his hand movements through her hair.

By the time they had reached Hawkeye's apartment, Mustang was fast asleep, snoring most ungracefully. There's no way I can leave him like this, thought Hawkeye. The cab stopped, and she gave him a prod. Nothing.

'Sir? Sir? Sir sir SIR WAKE UP GODDAMMIT!' nothing. Right.

**Slap**

'OW YOU CRAZY WOMAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR'

'what you wouldn't wake up, and you totally snore like an elephant, I'm sooooo telling everyone this!' he started to protest 'oh shut up and get out'

'Do I live here? When did I move house?'

'This is my house sir, I think you should stay on my couch tonight, don't think you'll make it to your place. I'm gonna make you a cup of tea.' They walked into her house.

'I wanted to make pizza'

'Tough'

'Oooooh Hawkeye you're so sexy when you're stern! Are you gona punish me?' He winked.

She rolled her eyes and deposited him on the couch. As she turned to walk to the open plan kitchen section of the room, she giggled to herself. Mustang was flirting with her. He never did this, mainly cos she could have shot him for trying, but she wished he could. Who thought of that dumass fraternization law anyway? Fuck that, she had Mustang in her apartment and she was not willing to be good and rule abiding anymore. No rule had the right to keep her from someone she cared so much about, who made her smile, and understood her completely. She loved Mustang. And she knew he felt similarly, she could see it in his eyes everyday, he was willing, but just afraid to admit what it meant to herself, afraid of rules. But she was not going to deprive them either longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Tequila Sunrise

I don't own FMA

Hawkeye walked back over to the sofa and sat next to the colonel, closer than she usually would, so their thighs touched.

'Here is your tea'

'I don't want tea'

'Drink it'

'no'

'sir'

'NO'

They were face to face, as people often were after intense arguing. He could smell her, she smelt of coconut, light floral perfume, and tequila. He was so enticed, all he wanted to do was kiss those beautiful lips. Now he may have been drunk, but his subordinates move still managed to surprise him. Hawkeye had closed the distance between them, and kissed him. Full on the lips, slowly at first and softly. They broke apart.

'Wha… what just happened? Mustang spluttered

'It felt like a good idea, sir'

'Roy'

'… Roy' she repeated 'Maybe it's the alcohol talking, but I don't see why we haven't been doing this the whole time. I hate that law that prevents us being together, and I'm sure you do too'

'I do, Riza, but I never thought you'd noticed'

'Sir the way you've been staring tonight I'd have to be blind not to'

'Its Roy, and the way you dressed tonight someone would only resist staring at you because they were blind. You look irresistible, you have the most beautiful legs I have ever seen, and I've seen a fair few' he chuckled.

This struck a nerve with Hawkeye. 'Yeah you've seen enough I'm sure' She was hitting the angry stage of her drunk cycle. 'I bet you say that to every girl, sir!' She looked upset and angry.

'Look, every one of those superficial girls wanted me cos of my status and reputation. They meant nothing. If anything they were my way of distracting myself from you, because I thought I could never have you'

'Maybe you should leave, you jack ass! Go find some whore on the street who will let you ogle her legs all you like!'

Mustang sat there, motionless, staring at the tea, away from the woman, towering in front of him who was just as steaming as the mug. He didn't realise, all this time, that she was as jealous as him. All the time she seemed so calm. And now he had upset her. He drained the tea.

'I don't deserve you Hawkeye. But I'd really like to make it up to you, and if you let me, I am willing to do so every single day. Because you are worth more than every other girl in the world put together to me. I love you, Riza Hawkeye'

He had reached out and grabbed her hand and was stroking it, staring sincerely at her.

She stared at the hand caressing hers. She felt the guilt washing over her hands. He meant it. She had never seen the colonel look so sincere.

'Im so sorry I yelled at you sir, I guess I was just jealous and drunk, and, it's just I love you too' She collapsed into his arms, crying.

'I think you should go to bed' He might be drunk but he would never take advantage of a drunk crying woman.

'No, I want to stay here with you, forever.'

He grinned 'I'd like that', kissing her forehead, shifting them into a lying down position, side by side, his arms around her waist, her snuggled into his neck. 'Now go to sleep'

4am

Oh god thought Riza as she stirred, my mouth is so dry! I need water! She sat up, and was momentarily shocked to see Mustang lying next to her, as their previous conversation replayed in her head. He was still here, he had been a true gentleman. He loved her. She smiled to herself, then remembered her urge for water. She clambered carefully off the sofa, only to trip over her heels he had obviously placed there so she didn't sleep in them!

'crap'

Mustang stirred 'Who's there, touch her and I'll kill… hey Hawkeye where'd you go?' He sat up confused

'Shh, go back to sleep I'm just grabbing some water'

He watched her fill a glass, drain it, refill it and another, and walk back. She was still in last nights clothes, still looking gorgeous. He took the water she held out and drained it, then hers.

'Hey, that was mine! She protested.

He laughed 'You know, you're really sexy when you're angry'

'Oh really' She smirked, climbing on top of him, bringing her face inches above his 'Well I must be pretty angry with you right now' She said seductively

'God I hope so' exclaimed Mustang, before grabbing her, pulling her down and kissing her passionately. She moaned softly. Oh my god he thought, this woman is driving me crazy! He had to get a feel of those beautiful legs, he was sure she'd permit it. He roved his hands up one of her legs.

This is it she thought, she shivered with pleasure as his smooth palm found its way up her leg, round her waist and pulled her down so all that kept them apart was a few layers of clothes, we are finally here! She could feel the excitement and anticipation building inside her.

'Are you sure… you want… to do… this now?' He said, to her, in between her kisses. She looked into his eyes.

'Roy Mustang, I love you, I have done so since I was 12, and there is nothing you can do about it, I refuse to wait any longer to make you mine' She said, unbuttoning her shirt as she spoke.

Mustang looked at her, at her face in awe of her beauty.

'I love you, Riza Hawkeye, and I am so glad I finally have the chance to prove it to you!' He said pulling her back down and rolling them both over, so he was on top of her, grinning devilishly.

As she giggled in surprise and delight at his sudden movement, the first rays of light began to shine through the cracks in the closed curtains, golden rays of a wondrous tequila sunrise.

THE END!

Thanks for reading people, I hope y'all enjoyed my first story!


End file.
